


Download

by Therottenboy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therottenboy/pseuds/Therottenboy
Summary: Umm robbie is hot and Sportacus helps





	Download

Download   
It was a hot and sweaty day in Lazytown, the kids are playing hide and seek, Sportacus is taking a water break, Robbie on the other hand is sleeping on his favorite bench. Robbie is dreaming when he was shook awake by Sportacus. "Robbie, Robbie, wake up!" "Sp.. sportarude, i was sleep..." Robbie sees that he is on the ground and Sportacus is on top of him. "What happened? Why am I on the ground?" "Oh robbie, you were shaking and I put you on the ground. I think you had a seizure." "A seizure... oww my head" "relax, oh my... you are extremely hot... oh i mean warm, maybe you should go inside." *Sportacus blushes* "you are one awkward..." Robbie passes out and starts to shake again. Sportacus asks Stephanie to get some water, she returns and Sportacus poors the water on Robbie to cool him off. "Come on Robbie, wake up." *Robbie's dream*' oh Sportacus, yes! More, harder, faster, oh god, come on and down my load! Oh my... ' *Robbie wakes up* "Robbie! You are awake, i was so worried about you." *Robbie blushes* "what happened?" "You passed out and had another seizure." "Oh... why am I wet?" "I put water on you to cool you off. Like I said, you were extremely warm. Now let's get you home." Sportacus picks up Robbie and carried him to his lair. Robbie cuddles with sportacus as he is being carried. "Robbie are you ok?" "Sportaworrie, im ok, i love you" *Robbie passes out* "Robbie, Robbie?" Sportacus lays Robbie on his bed. "I have to get him out of these clothes. He needs to cool down." As Sportacus undresses Robbie, robbie has a sexy dream about Sportacus. Robbie starts to get an erection, Sportacus noticed. "Oh my..." robbie is naked on his bed with Sportacus, the love of his life and has an erection. Robbie wakes up and blushes. "Why am I naked and have a hard cock?!" "Robbie, i undressed you and you must have had a good dream..." "ugg im so embarrassed. Just go..." "no Robbie, you are not well enough to be alone. Plus someone has to take care of your hard cock." "I can take care of myself..." Sportacus put his finger up to Robbie's mouth. "Shhh. Let me help you" Sportacus took Robbie's dick and started to rub it from base to tip, then he licked the shaft. Robbie started to moan and breathe heavy. "Oh god, mmm." Sportacus then started to suck on Robbie's dick. Robbie could feel Sportacus's hot breath on the tip of his penis. "Oh yes, more! Mmm, faster." Sportacus sucked faster until Robbie cums in sports mouth. "Oh yes, sportacus down my load!" Sportacus swallows all of what robbie gave him. "Wow robbie you have such sweet cum. I love it." *Robbie blushes* "it's ok to be embarrassed Robbie. Mine tastes like apples." "What! You taste your own cum?!" *Sportacus blushes* "well yes, i love to taste cum." Robbie passes out. "Robbie?!" Robbie snores and Sportacus relaxes. "Well maybe I should sleep too." Sportacus cuddles with Robbie and falls asleep. 

The end.


End file.
